Newborn
by gemini523
Summary: What if the Volturi had left Bree in the care of the Cullens? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_The girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was very young. Younger than me--she looked maybe fifteen, dark-haired and slight. Her eyes were focused on me, and the irises were a shocking, brilliant red. They wheeled wildly out of control. _

"So…you're keeping her." I said as more of a statement than a question. I sat on the couch while Rosalie sat in the plush armchair painting her nails a dark shade of red and Alice sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Yes, Bella. Carlisle told her that if she obeyed us and became 'vegan', for lack of better terms, then she could stay alive," Alice explained. She wrinkled her face. "Or at least as alive as we can get."

"Okay. So, you don't think she'll try to kill me? I mean, back there, she seemed pretty intent on sucking my blood or whatever." I shuddered, remembering the meadow. Victoria lunging at me, Edward tearing at…it was too much to think about.

"No. You'll be fine. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are out there with her while she gets used to hunting our way," Alice explained. "You're safe with us and you can still come over whenever you want. Or whenever I feel like kidnapping you." She grinned.

"Okay, if you say so," I rolled my eyes. But then, an alternative idea popped into my head and I could feel my face lift. "Or you could change me right now." I grinned my slyest smile.

"NO!" Both vampires replied in unison.

Rosalie grimaced and Alice just shook her head. "I'd rather you get married in Vegas, Bella," Alice sighed.

"Fine, maybe I will," I shot back.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "I will die if you do that," She thought about what she had just said. "Or I will provoke the Volturi."

"No you won't. You know I'm just kidding, Alice," I said then turned to Rosalie and winked. She laughed silently and shook her head.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I didn't have too many details about my story. It's not a oneshot and I will have more chapters up if people like it. :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, I am going to go ahead and update

Ok, I am going to go ahead and update. Thanks for the reviews! Please feel free to give me constructive criticism…I really want to improve my writing. Thank you!

**I guess I need to put up a disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which is probably a good thing, because it would have no plot…just Edward running around shirtless dazzling people. :D**

"I'm really not that hungry anymore."

"Just do it already," Jasper sighed, his back turned away from the young vampire.

"No thank you." Bree said, arms folded and nose pointed up in disdain.

Edward and Emmett had shown her repeatedly in the past few hours how to stalk and pounce on animals, but she kept on refusing to do it herself.

"Please. Just try it. I know you think it will taste horrible, but please just give it a shot." Edward pleaded. He didn't want to have to take her back to Carlisle to be killed. That was Carlisle's last resort.

"Look, it's a lot better than getting ripped to shreds and thrown into a pit of fire where you will burn a slow and painful second death," Jasper harshly added.

"Well put," Emmett laughed and held up a hand to high-five Jasper. Jasper continued to keep his arms folded and back turned while Emmett sulked.

"Listen, when I killed humans, I lured them in with my beauty. I didn't chase. I waited for them to come to me. I don't think a deer or any other animal will be much attracted to me." Her face slowly lit up like she came up with a brilliant idea. "Or maybe they can."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, very confused.

"Huh. Interesting." Edward mumbled with an amused expression as he looked at her.

She had her eyes closed in deep concentration. She breathed in once, and suddenly in the place of the wild vampire, there was a lithe and beautiful doe. She pranced around in front of the brothers, then turned and bolted quickly.

"Wait. What just happened?" Emmett asked Edward as he stared after the deer in sheer confusion.

"She can change her appearance." Edward told him. A few moments later, Bree came walking out from behind a tree, her eyes still red, but seeming a little less fierce.

"Man, why can't I do that?" Emmett complained.

"I think brute force is enough, bro," Jasper laughed.

"You guys are right. I feel surprisingly better. Being vegan shouldn't be so bad. Kinda fun actually." Bree said with a giggle. She turned to Edward. "Bet you didn't know I could do that."

"Actually, yes, I could. I heard it in your mind." Edward replied.

"You heard it in my mind?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I can read minds."

Bree crossed her arms. "Then what am I thinking now?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to say it aloud?" Bree nodded. "Okay. You're trying to picture Emmett unclothed."

"Haha! Really?" Emmett asked, quite proud of himself. Jasper nudged him in the stomach. "Oh, I mean, sorry. I already have a wife." He shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I was going to wait and update when more people were reading. Then I thought that maybe if I went ahead and updated, more people would read. **

**I've decided to not have Bree be the center of every scene. But she is definitely the center of the story. So without anymore rambling on my part, here is chapter 3. Enjoy and please review!**

Alice lifted her head up from the wedding magazine she was reading.

Alice lifted her head up from the wedding magazine she was reading. "The boys will be back in 30 seconds."

"Can you quit that? There's never any surprise around here." Rosalie complained. She turned the TV off after flipping through 500 channels and declaring that nothing good was on. Sadly, she was actually right.

Alice shrugged. "It's a habit. Plus it's kinda fun." Rosalie shot her a glare. "Fine. I'll keep my visions to myself. But don't come crying to me when you break a nail unexpectedly." Alice stuck her tongue out and Rosalie threw a pillow at her.

"Is this what I have to look forward to for eternity?" I groaned.

"Yep. Pretty much," Rosalie laughed.

"Hey girls! We're home!" Emmett boomed.

I got up from the couch and tried to run over to Edward, but was stopped abruptly by an umbrella stand. Edward swiftly caught me and swooped me into his arms before I hit the ground. "Careful," He warned, but a smile was creeping on his face. I slowly raised my head to kiss him and his lips met me half way. After what felt like forever, he pulled away and set me gently on the ground. I was obviously a little woozy and he steadied me with by putting his hand around my waist.

"You two by any chance couldn't get a room could you?" Bree waltzed in the doorway after Jasper who gave her a warning look. She stopped just inches away, staring me down.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp. As soon as I did, she froze completely, with a pained expression on her face. I stepped back a little.

"Watch it," Alice growled, as she and Rosalie got down in a crouch, instinctively, no doubt.

"Jasper," Edward said quickly and they both moved to catch her just as she lunged at me. Emmett scooped me up like a football and took me to the other side of the room, while Edward and Jasper struggled with Bree. They finally had her pinned to the ground, and she dug her fingernails into the hardwood floor like it was nothing more than clay. "Emmett, take Bella home. Bella, I'll be there soon," Edward said, his breathing labored as he fought against the strength of the newborn writhing on the floor.

"Ugh, you're just letting her leave? She smells so good!" Bree screamed.

"Quiet!" Jasper yelled even louder. I had a feeling he might break under the stress of having a newborn in the house. At least it would maybe make him feel better about his own beginning.

Emmett strolled to the door as I struggled against him in protest. He didn't notice, me being the weak human. "Wait," I complained. "Charlie thinks I'm having a slumber party with Alice." In other words, I was supposed to be having my much-valued Edward time.

Edward understood why I wanted to stay. He didn't want me to have to leave, either. He sighed. "Fine. Emmett, take her out back to the cabin."

What cabin? Why hadn't I heard that the Cullen's owned a cabin in their backyard? I had been around them for so long, but they never ceased to amaze me. I was out the door before I even knew Emmett was moving. I got a horrible headache as I realized Emmett was moving through the forest roughly around 60 miles an hour. "Ouch," as said as I tried to reach my hand up to my forehead, only to find that it was a waste of time trying to move while going this fast. "Emmett, can you please slow down? I'm pretty sure we're pulling some G's," I said with difficulty. Even talking was hard.

Emmett just laughed in his annoying little way. Actually, in his huge way. He could scare a lion off with his booming laugh. "Nope. Not slowing down. We're almost here," He said smiling at me with his silly lopsided grin. We came to a complete stop and he sat me down onto the earth, which was definitely tilting as I tried to find my balance. "Whoa, Bella, you look green," He said worriedly.

"I feel green." Finally, I gave into the teetering ground and it was slowly coming up to meet my face. Emmett snatched me up before I could come in contact with the soil. "Thanks," I said woozily.

"I better carry you inside before you hurt yourself." He snatched me up and swung the door of the tiny cabin open in one motion. It was just one room with a tiny bathroom off to the side, another human charade, just in case. The main room was decorated and styled after the main house. I guessed that Esme had done the remodeling. "Cute," I said as Emmett carefully sat me on the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, this is where Rose and I spent our very first honeymoon," He chuckled reminiscing.

I quickly jumped off the bed. "Ew."

"Don't worry, we never used the bed." He winked. "If you know what I mean."

"Stop there, Emmett! I don't want to hear anymore!" I covered my ears in protest.

"Fine, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if Edward is coming." With that, he crossed the room and opened the door. He turned around. "Don't have too much fun with Eddie," He warningly joked.

"Emmett!" I threw a pillow from the bed at the already shut door. I sighed and went back to the bed and plopped down.

I looked around the room, taking it all in before Edward got here. I definitely wouldn't see anything else once he arrived.

There was a small stove in a corner with a counter and a small table. On the opposite side of the room in front of the foot of the bed was a small two-seat couch. The hardwood floor beneath me looked very old. It was no doubted the oldest thing in the house. The walls were covered in photographs and paintings that the Cullens had presumably acquired throughout the years. I looked at one that was near the door. It looked like a painting I had seen years ago in a textbook. I recalled that it was by Van Gogh. I'd have to ask Edward about that one.

The door swung open and in came Edward, looking a bit exhausted. I'm guessing newborn vampires are like newborn babies: difficult to handle and in constant need. In one movement, he was sprawled next to me on the bed and had somehow pulled me back so that my head rested on his shoulder. "If I could sleep, I would definitely be doing so right now," He sighed as he buried his face into my hair. I lifted my head up and touched my lips softly to his. I wondered how far I would get tonight before being restrained by him. I pressed my lips harder and he did the same, touching my cheeks with his ice-cold hands. As quickly as it happened, he pulled away. "Nice try." He gave me one of his "I know what you're up to, Bella" looks.

"Fine." I sighed and laid my head on the pillows, my back facing him.

He sighed then took a deep breath. "We've had this conversation many times, Bella. I just can't. I don't know what I would do with myself if I hurt you. Plus, I want both of us to stay virtuous, since that's the only moral thing I still possess. So we will try _after _our wedding," He said in a firm but kind voice.

"Wedding. Ugh." I said the word like it was taboo. I shifted around to look up at him. "Why can't we get married in Vegas?" I groaned.

"Well, I guess we can." He sat in deep thought for a moment. "If it's what you really want, we can go now."

I looked up at him with shock. "Now?" I thought about it. What would be wrong about jumping on a plane and hightailing it to Vegas? The answer was everything, but it still sounded like a much better alternative. "Okay."

"Okay." He grinned and jumped off the bed, pulling me onto his back in the process.

"Oh, wow. You meant like right now." I said surprised.

"Yes. If we waited any longer, Alice-" He was interrupted by the ring tone of his cell. We both froze, knowing it could only be one person. "Crap." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

Edward flipped open the phone. "_Don't you dare take a step out of that house, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!! You aren't running off to Vegas after all the hard work I put into your wedding! I mean, seriously, Edward! Do you really think I'm going to let you go off and get married by ELVIS??" _Edward closed the phone and put it back into his pocket while I climbed down from his back.

"That," He sighed, "was Alice."


End file.
